moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
OPS65
The AAI OPS65 is a submachine gun that appears in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour 30,000 (iOS) 31,000 (Android) }} Campaign The OPS65's high rate of fire and large damage from an SMG up close ensures that it disposes enemies very quickly. However, just like the multiplayer version, recoil remains moderate (even when aiming down sights) and the OPS has a short range as well. Multiplayer Available for purchase in the armoury at just 30,000 credits (31,000 on Android) the OPS65 is commonly used by players because of its high rate of fire, low cost, high damage for an SMG and light weight. Players who equip sniper rifles such as the X6 .338 tend to equip this weapon together, for close-range encounters and for the higher mobility. However, for all its advantages, this weapon is extremely inaccurate, resulting in most of the bullets to miss the intended target without a grip. It is strongly advised that a foregrip to be attached on this weapon to increase stability. One of the most deadly ways that this weapon can be set up is by equipping the JHP rounds, the Verticalgrip, and the Silencer. With the JHP rounds, the maximum damage of the OPS is increased to 49, meaning that it can get two-shot kills if a teammate or stun grenade has nicked the enemy once. The Vertical grip will ensure that more of your shots hit the enemy, and the Sound Suppressor will keep you off the radar, ensuring that you have a high-damage, deadly SMG at close ranges. Even with JHP rounds, the OPS is very weak at longer ranges, so if you want a long range secondary, a grenade launcher or the CTK-88 Crumplor would be more ideal. Despite its relatively low accuracy without a grip, and the very poor ability of the OPS to engage enemies outside of close range, the OPS is incredibly powerful up close. Its high damage, high rate of fire, and cheap price have made it a popular choice. This weapon is recommended by many pro players to be the first weapon to get. Recommendations * As mentioned earlier, using the Sound Suppressor with the Vertical grip and JHP rounds can form a deadly "Ghost" class if you can keep your engagements at close range. * If you plan to use this weapon as a primary, it is advised to only engage enemies at close range. * If you plan to use this weapon as a secondary for a long-range weapon, like the VECT9 or a sniper rifle, switch to this weapon for areas of the map designed for close range. Trivia * This weapon is the successor to the OPS55. * This weapon was originally called UPMG45 and OPS55E (OPS5E is engraved on the weapon itself), but it was changed before game release. * The in-game descriptions for the OPS65 and the Jolt-7 MP are reversed. The Jolt-7 MP is actually manufactured by UFIA, while the OPS is manufactured by AAI. The in-game description for the OPS says "UFIA Short-Range Submachine Gun" while the Jolt's in-game description reads "AAI .45 Caliber Ultra-Portable Submachine Gun". The website says that the Jolt is manufactured by UFIA and the OPS is manufactured by AAI. * The world model of the OPS65 lacks a trigger. Gallery MC4-OPS65-fp.png|The OPS65's appearance in first-person. MC4-OPS65-ads.png|Iron sights of the OPS65. MC4-OPS65-reloading.jpg|Reloading the OPS65. MC4-OPS65-world.jpg|World model OPS65.png|The OPS65 as it appears in the armory See also